


After Darkness Falls

by angryschnauzer



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Return to Cranford
Genre: 69, AU Cranford, F/M, Not a Crimson Peak Fic, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Against A Tree, Smut after chapter 1, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hired as the new maid at Sharpe Mansion in the parish of Cranford, Pepper finds herself in the employ of the mysterious Lord Sharpe. With only his butler William Buxton and the Cook Mrs Andrews for company, she soon finds herself in a complicated situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

You sat in the carriage as it rocked back and forth, the motion of the steam engine powering up the short incline causing the linkages to jar within their fixings. Placing your gloved hand on the empty seat next to you to steady yourself, you glanced around the carriage at the other occupants, all engrossed in their own little worlds, their heads in books or newspapers. Finally the woman next to you folded her paper and held it out to you;

“Fancy a read my love?”

You nodded, taking it from her before opening it, glancing at the front page of the Cranford Chronicle;

 ** _‘The Beast Strikes Again!’_** __  
The mangled corpse of an as yet unidentified female was discovered this last Wednesday morning, showing the same injuries as the previous three victims that have been found within the Cranford Parish boundaries.  
Constables from Manchester have been called to speed up the investigation along with the Doctor from Little Upperton to assist with the identification. However it is highly suspected that it to be Scullery Maid Emily Dean, last seen leaving the Sharpe Mansion the afternoon of the previous Tuesday, whilst being sent on an errand. It is feared she strayed from the path and got lost, finding herself in the grasp of the beast once darkness fell...

Shuddering you closed the paper, laying it on the seat next to you to glance out of the window. The sun was already growing low in the sky although it was barely past time for luncheon, the year coming to an end within a matter of weeks and therefore bringing with it the short days and long nights. You hoped she could reach the Sharpe Mansion before darkness fell, you didn’t take much stock in tales of beasts and ghouls, yet when walking through unknown woods it would be best not to take any risks for you would never know who you would chance upon.

The train was now slowing for the stop at Hanbury which is where you would be leaving the safety – if not comfort – of the third class carriage to begin the final part of your journey, the long trek up the Peak to your new employment at the Sharpe Mansion. Tying the ribbons on your bonnet, you made sure your gloves were buttoned and your shawl was tightly wrapped around your shoulders, making it clear you were about to depart the company of the other passengers. As the platform came into view you stood, the older gentleman in the corner dipping his hat to you before he stood and kindly reached for your carpet bag that you had stowed in the rack above your head. Thanking him you held onto it as the carriage finally came to a halt, reaching out of the window to unlatch the door before stepping out into the cold winter air.

The train let out a loud toot of its whistle as it departed the station, a cloud of steam billowing around you as it left, and when it finally cleared you stood on the platform alone until a voice behind you sounded;

“Miss Gardner?”

I tall man in a smart brown coat was walking towards you, and you watched as he took his hat off and bowed slightly;

“Yes, Mr...?”

“Ah yes, so sorry, Buxton, William Buxton. Lord Sharpe sent me, i’m his... umm... well i suppose you could call me his butler and footman really...”

You held out your hand which he took, holding your breath as you could have sworn he was about to kiss it, yet he held himself back, just gently grasping your gloved fingers and nodding before releasing it.

“Its very nice to meet you Mr Buxton, i wasn’t expecting a carriage”

He glanced to the small enclosed carriage that waited the other side of the white picket fence that ran the length of the small station, the horse whinnying every now and again;

“Lord Sharpe thought it best, the woods can be a dangerous place at night. May i take that?”

He nodded to your bag that you still held, his fingers wrapping around the handle as you let him take it from you, watching as he turned and smiled over his shoulder, motioning for you to follow;

“Come on, best make a move”

Running in your booted feet you caught up with him, his long legs striding out well beyond your pace, watching as he opened the carriage door;

“Oh!”

When you saw inside the carriage you were surprised for it was full of packages, loading your bag inside before closing the door. His gentle chuckle made you look up at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling and his blonde curls framing his face;

“I hope you don’t mind riding up top with me? I had to collect the backlog of packages that arrived from the Post Carriage, along with some of the heavier supplies that t could not be carried”

“Of course not, i will get a better view from the driver’s seat”

He held the carriage still as you lifted your skirts a little, showing the pale silk of your stockings. It was improper to have done so, yet it was also considered improper for a young lady to ride atop a carriage, but as there was no-one around to judge – and it was your only option of transport – you smiled to yourself when you heard his breath catch in his throat, knowing that Mr Buxton had seen. Pulling yourself up the rest of the way you were soon sitting on the hard seat and watched as Mr Buxton climbed up with ease, sitting next to you as he took the reins and told the horse to trot on.

As you made your way through the woods you could see the countryside around you, the views breathtaking even if the ride wasn’t. In fact the carriage had probably seen better days, the ride was particularly bumpy, and as you reached a turn in the road Mr Buxton slowed the horse, yet you still found yourself scrabbling for something to grip onto, and as you hit the apex of the bend you found your hands searching out for purchase, one hand grasping onto his jacket as the other clung to his thigh. When the road straightened out again you let out a little sigh of relief, and the sound of Mr Buxton doing the same made you realise you had crossed the boundaries of propriety;

“I’m so sorry Mr Buxton!”

He chuckled;

“There’s no need to apologise, and please, feel free to call me William”

You were still close enough to smell his cologne, to feel the heat of his body through his clothing. It was awakening the heat within you and you wondered if the bright and proper Mr Buxton would be interested in joining you for supper one night. With a small smirk on your face you looked back to the track, not realising that your shawl had fallen away from your shoulders a little and you were now exposing the ample cleavage you had been keeping hidden.

Finally as the carriage made its way across the open pastures the Sharpe Mansion came into view, a large foreboding structure, slightly nestled within a hollow to protect it from the elements that no doubt battered it anyway when the weather turned. Pulling the carriage around the back of the imposing building you saw the line of small cottages that served as the servant’s quarters, William stopping outside the end one as he called for the horse to halt. As he tied the reins to the carriage you spotted him glancing over at you, or more to the point at your cleavage that was now flushed from the cool wind that had buffeted you along your journey.  You waited as he circled the carriage and held his hand out for you, assisting with your dismounting as you rested your weary feet upon the cobbled courtyard;

“This is yours Miss Gardner. Your things that you sent ahead are inside waiting for you, and i’ve started a fire in the hearth”

“Thank you Mr Buxton”

“Please; its William to you”

“In that case, i’m Pepper”

He tipped his hat;

“Pepper... lovely...” he cleared his throat slightly as he adjusted his coat and stood a little straighter, his eyes glancing quickly to the skies; “Lord Sharpe will pop by to welcome you shortly... I have duties to attend to...”

You were slightly confused by his sudden change of demeanour, but as you grasped your carpet bag you looked up to the darkening skies, putting it down to the fact that he still had to unload the carriage before nightfall.

Pushing in the door of your new lodgings you looked around the small room, a comfortable armchair beside the fire, a bucket of coal and a pile of well seasoned logs either side of it. A sink in the corner with enough space for you to make a cup of tea – you would have your meals at the big house – and a door that led off to the small bathroom. A small flight of stairs led upstairs, and upon ascending them you saw a modest bed in the centre of the small loft room, a lantern lit on the vanity table and the trunk containing your belongings that you had sent ahead of your arrival sat next to it.

Over the next couple of hours you busied yourself with tidying your things away, heating the small iron you travelled with in the hearth of the fire so you could press your maids uniform ready for the next day.

You soon found the temperature in the downstairs room had grown quite warm, and had shed your shawl, your boots cast to one side as you stood in your stocking clad feet on the well worn rug that was covering the stone floor. When a knock came at the door it startled you, pulling the latch and opening it just a crack, peering out into the darkness of the courtyard;

“Good Evening Miss Gardner”

You opened the door and bowed slightly;

“Lord Sharpe”

Looking up you were immediately taken in by his statuesque beauty, his alabaster skin, the mass of dark curls that looked like he had tried to tame yet the countryside wind had seen to mess up on his short walk across the courtyard, and most captivatingly, his bright green eyes. His thin lips curled into a wide smile and you pulled the door open wider;

“Please, would you like to come in?”

He bowed his head and stepped inside the low doorway, and it was only once he was inside did you realise how tall he was – probably matching William’s stature. You realised you were letting the warm air out so quickly shut the door, glancing down and brushing your apron off where you had been working;

“I’m sorry Lord Sharpe, please take a seat”

He smiled a little wider and you watched as instead of taking the comfortable armchair that sat by the fire, he reached behind the curtain under the sink and pulled out a small stool, sitting on that the other side of the fire. He motioned for you to join him, and you tentatively sat in the large soft chair, only for the first time realising how weary you were. It was then that you noticed he had been carrying a basket with him, its contents covered by a pale blue cloth, and you watched as he briefly rose and placed it at your feet;

“A small welcome to the Sharpe Estate, just a few things to help you get settled in”

You went to look but paused halfway;

“May i?”

He smiled again;

“Please, be my guest”

Lifting the basket onto your lap you carefully removed the cloth and folded it, placing it on the arm of the chair as you saw the contents inside; a small tin of tea and an even smaller package of sugar, a wrapped fruit cake, and a bottle of dark liquid. You peered at the label in the faint candlelight when Lord Sharpe’s voice broke the silence;

“Sloe Gin”

“Oh! Wonderful”

“It’s from last year so should be well matured by now”

You popped the metal clasp and the bung came off, lowering your nose to the open bottle;

“Oh it has matured very well, was it made on the estate?”

“Yes, our maid Emily – God Bless her soul – gathered the Sloes last year, we pride ourselves here on the Sharpe Estate that we make use of what the land gives us. And its why i hired you”

“Thank you Lord Sharpe.... I’m so sorry, where are my manners, i haven’t offered you a drink! Here you are a guest – and my employer no less – sitting in the coldest part of the room on the hardest chair!”

You hopped to your feet and hurried over to the small sink, searching the cupboard on the wall and discovering a couple of glasses. Grasping them you walked over to where he sat, handing them both to him before you reached for the Sloe Gin, pouring two glasses before he held one out to you, thanking him as you took it. Your fingers briefly met and a shudder ran through you, his skin so cool to touch. You motioned for him to take your seat but he shook his head, instead smiling and sitting back down again on the stool, his knees high and his legs wide in such an imposing stance. Smiling to yourself you settled back into the comfortable chair and sipped the Gin, the tart sweetness of the Sloes giving it a lethal quality that made it seem much more innocent of a tipple than it really was. As it warmed your throat you turned your attention back to Lord Sharpe;

“Lord Sharpe, if i may... i’m surprised you are doing the introduction to the estate yourself, i would have thought it would be something you would have gotten your staff to do”

He cleared his throat and looked a little bashful;

“Well if i’m honest Miss Gardner... I was intrigued to meet you, plus we have so few staff here that it really was the only option...”

“But... William?”

“Mr Buxton?”

You felt your cheeks redden, realising that you had already let slip that you were familiar with his Butler more than you should be;

“Yes, sorry, Mr Buxton...”

Lord Sharpe cleared his throat and rested his glass on the hearth;

“Mr Buxton is rarely available at nights, he carries out many duties for me, and come nightfall he will retire for the night. I do not like to overwork or demand too much from my staff”

You nodded in understanding, your mind already falling to wonder where William’s lodgings were as Lord Sharpe continued;

“So i guess we had better get down to business; your main duties will be to call upon your countryside knowledge and to see that the land is used to its best use. This time of year there will be mushrooms in the woods, along with Sloes and Damsons that will need harvesting from the thicket at the bottom of the hill. There is a stream that runs through the wood and i have been informed you know how to weave netting baskets to catch the fish and eels that are available within the clear flowing waters”

You nodded, knowing that all of these things were considered delicacies when farmed well enough to send to town for sale in the weekly market;

“Yes Lord Sharpe, i also noticed some Crabapple Trees in the woods on the way here. The fruit that will still be clinging to the branches will be incredibly sweet now that they have had a frost or two on them”

“Very observant of you” he nodded approvingly; “If you report to Cook – Mrs Andrews – in the main house first thing tomorrow morning, she’ll be able to provide you with the warmer clothing you will need for your duties. I’ve heard good things about you from your last employer...”

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and once half the bottle of Sloe Gin had gone Lord Sharpe made his leave and wished you a good night, gently taking your hand and pressing his lips to it;

“Good evening Miss Gardner, it was a pleasure to finally meet you”

Ever the gentleman as he saw himself out as you settled back into the soft chair by the fire, the warmth and the buzz of the gin soon had you nodding off in the chair, the tiredness from your travels finally taking hold.

 


	2. Part 2

The chair in the parlour of your cottage was where you found yourself the next morning, feet cold and limbs aching, wishing you had retired upstairs to the bed instead. Quickly dressing in your pressed uniform you were soon reporting to the cook, where soon she was plying you with toast and jam, chatting away about the house and its quirks. As you were finishing the last bite of your breakfast you heard his friendly voice;

“Mrs Andrews, i see you have met Miss Gardner”

William grinned at the portly cook as he swiped a slice of toast from side, grinning at you as he ate it whilst leant against the dresser, his long legs crossed in front of him as Cook chatted away;

“Will Lord Sharpe be wanting Luncheon today William?”

He shook his head;

“No, he’ll be squirreled away in his workshop and has asked not to be disturbed until dinnertime”

“Right you are William” Cook nodded to you; “Will you show Pepper where to find the Damsons down the hill, i’ll be needing to make some more Jam soon”

“Of course, it will be my pleasure”

You grinned at him as you finished your breakfast, helping Cook tidy away the things before donning the warm winter boots Lord Sharpe had provided, along with a tidy woollen cloak. Wrapped up warm against the cold winter weather, you let William lead you across the open pastures and down the hill, watching as he swung the large basket you had been tasked with filling. Reaching the thick scrubby bushes you spotted them immediately, the heavily laden branches bowing under the weight of so much fruit;

“I’d best get started then, thank you William”

“My pleasure Pepper. I’ll bring the wagon by in a couple of hours to pick up the harvest”

You soon got to work, knowing where to shake the branches so that the fruit fell onto the soft grass below. A couple of hours in and you had already gathered a basketful, along with the linen cloth bags that had lined the basket. Standing to straighten your back, you rested your hands on your hips, wincing as your bones clicked back into place. The sound of a horse snorting turned your attention to the hill behind you, and you spied William bringing a small wagon down the hill. You waved to him and pointed to where the fruits of your labour were, and helped him load the heavy bags into the back of the wagon. As you were finishing he held out a smaller basket, again covered by a light blue cloth, and in the daylight you could see that a delicate set of initials had been embroidered into it;

“TS?”

“Thomas Sharpe”

“Cook sent it down, its our luncheon, she said you would no doubt need your strength to continue this afternoon with the harvest... though i doubt she knew you would work so quickly”

You glanced into the back of the wagon, proud of just how much you had managed to collect as William continued;

“If you’d like we can take a trip to the stream, i can show you around a little? I know a great spot to stop?”

You nodded and climbed up onto the seat of the wagon, settling next to William as he clicked his tongue to get the horse to walk on.

Soon you were making your way through the dense woods, and could hear the sound of water running in the distance. At a wide point in the track he pulled the wagon to a stop, jumping down before holding his hand out for you;

“Come on, i want to show you something”

He grinned at you, his smile making the pale winter daylight seem to brighten around him. Not releasing your hand he led you down the slope and into the woods, leading the way towards the sound of water nearby. As you reached the bottom of the slope your foot got caught in something and you found yourself slipping, falling forwards until a strong pair of arms caught you as your face was buried in a firm chest covered in a thick woollen coat;

“Pepper, are you alright?”

Pushing yourself upright you found your gaze turning upwards, your hands remained planted firmly on William’s chest as you subconsciously licked your lips. Painstakingly slowly you watched as his breath halted whilst lowering his lips to yours, that first touch so soft but soon becoming more fervent, a passion rising within him as you found his hands slipping inside of your cloak to grip at your hips, pulling you flush with his own. Even through so many layers of clothing you could feel his large cock growing hard within his trousers, and with eager hands you found your palm rubbing against it as he pressed against his inseam.

“I’m more than alright William”

He watched as your hands left his body and started to unfasten your cloak, letting it slip from your shoulders before he deftly caught it, turned and quickly laid it on the ground over the dry leaves. His own hat and coat were cast aside as he sat down, grasping your hand as he pulled you on top of him so you were straddling his thighs. With a little giggle you wiggled your hips and could feel his cock pressing against your cunt through the fabric of his trousers. He hadn’t realised you were without underwear, having dressed in haste that morning. You felt his hand snake its way under your skirt and petticoat as it came to a rest at the top of your stocking, the delicate edging being traced with his fingertips before he boldly dipped between your thighs and let out a little grunt of appreciatation to find you bare;

“Oh!”

“Like what you’ve found Mr Buxton?”

His fingers started to slide between your folds, finding you already soaked and slick with desire he wasted no time in finding your clit and rubbing at the hard little bud until you were writhing to his touch. When he slipped his fingers down and tentative danced them over your entrance you found yourself keening for more, and as you gripped onto his shoulders he slid two of his long fingers into you.

“Why Miss Gardner, you’re positively dripping”

Unable to string together a coherent sentence you found yourself rocking your hips in time to the movements of his hand, grinding your clit against the heel of his palm as his lips found their way to your neck and he started to kiss and bite against the soft flesh. When he withdrew his hand you let out a little whimper, but watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and with a grin on his face licked them clean whilst you watched;

“You taste divine my pet, but i wonder if you would also like a taste of something?”

You knew exactly what he meant and you were eager to oblige, shuffling off of his lap as you knelt on your cloak next to him, and as he lay back whilst propping himself up on his elbows your nimble fingers worked on the fly of his trousers, releasing the fabric so you could reach your small hand inside and grasp at his cock, pulling it free as it stood proud and erect.

Licking your lips you lowered your mouth to him as you held the base of the shaft with one hand, licking at the cock head as the clear liquid pooled at the tip, tasting his sweet and salty precome before you took him in your mouth. As you traced your tongue over the smooth tip and down the shaft you took as much as you could, yet it was hardly in halfway he was so huge. Relaxing your jaw you bobbed up and down, licking and sucking as you went until you felt his tip nudge against the back of your throat. At that moment his fingers wound their way into your hair and he started to control your rhythm, bouncing you up and down before he pulled you off suddenly, leaving behind a trail of spittle trailing from your mouth to his cock;

“I want to taste you as you do this Pepper”

For a moment you weren’t sure what he meant, but as he reached over and grasped at your hips, pulling you behind towards his head you understood. Releasing his cock you lifted your skirts, holding them aloft as you settled your knees either side of his head, feeling his large hands grip onto your thighs as he pulled you down onto his eager tongue, licking at you the second you were close enough. As you settled with your legs straddling his face you leant forwards, taking his dark and angry cock in your hand and leant forwards, lowering your lips to him as you sucked him in, working your tongue on him at the same rate he was working his on your folds.

As you steadied your hands on his firm thighs you started to take him deeper, humming gently as he hit the right spot with his tongue over and over again until you were squirming on his lips. You could feel his hips starting to buck and you knew he was as close as you were, your final trigger being when his palm came down sharply on your exposed bottom, making your cunt clench around his tongue as you swallowed around his cock. As he did it again he started to time his spanks in time with the thrust of his hips, reddening your bottom as he fucked you with his tongue, and you felt the first trembles of your orgasm begin you felt him start to tense, spurting his come deep into your mouth as you swallowed around him, and just as your own orgasm reached its peak his cock fell from your lips as you tipped your head back in ecstasy, the last few spurts of come spraying over your chin and neck. Catching them with your hand as not to spoil his trousers you rolled off of him, laying on your back next to him head to tail, your combined breathlessness echoing around the small wooded glade.  William was the first to speak;

“Oh wow...”

Propping yourself up on your hands, your legs still splayed and your flushed and dripping cunt still on display you grinned at him;

“You’ve done that before”

“So have you”

He tucked his sensitive cock carefully back into his trousers before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, leaning forward so he could wipe the remnants of his come from you. Finally satisfied you were cleaned up he leant forwards and kissed you briefly before reaching over and grabbing the basket that contained your lunch. As he pulled out two packages wrapped in paper you tidied your skirts, and as you were finishing he handed you one of them;

“Sandwiches”

The pair of you carefully unwrapped the paper and you peered at the filling trying to see what it contained;

“What have you got?” William asked

Squinting at it you smiled;

“I think its sliced sausage. What about you?”

“Salmon”

“Want to swap?”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all” you grinned at him; “After all i’ve already had one sausage today”

He handed you his salmon sandwich; “I’m not even going to say it”

You grinned at him as you tried to hide the snort of laugher that somehow emerged from you, and you soon found yourselves sitting in a comfortable silence as you ate, finishing your lunch and packing away the wrappings in the basket.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the afternoon then Mr Buxton?”

“Well...” he grinned at you; “Seeing as you managed to pick an entire days worth of damsons in just one morning, i thought we might stay here for a bit, i fancy leaning back and watching you lift your skirts as you play with your juicy cunt”

“Like this?” you leant back and gathered your skirts again, pulling them up to your waist as your hand found its way to your soaked folds.

Soon you were rubbing at your clit as you grinned at William, watching as his eyes travelled from your face to your cunt and back again. You were taking your time to enjoy the moment, feeling free and alive as you watched him bite into a juicy apple that he’d found in the basket, the juice running down his chin as he sat with his legs wide apart. You could see that his cock was growing hard again within the woollen fabric of his trousers, and soon you were writhing and moaning in time to your own efforts, your hand soaked and your cunt making obscene noises as you worked your fingers through the wetness. As you finally reached your peak you let your head tip back as your hips moved of their own accord, your eyes fluttered closed as you came hard on your hand.

When you finally came down and remembered where you were you glanced over to William who was sitting up and watching, his jaw agape as he stared at you before he started to grin;

“Do you have any idea how amazing you look when you come?”

Knowing it was a rhetorical question you just grinned back, tidying your skirts as the air had started to chill. You both stood and you watched as William lifted your cloak, shaking the leaves from it before he draped it over your shoulders, watching as you buttoned it across your chest. Looking up at him you smiled;

“Ready?”

With a low growl he suddenly advanced on you;

“More than you would ever know”

His lips crashed against yours as he kissed you hungrily, pushing you up against the thick Oak tree as his hands lifted your skirts. As he ground his hips against yours you reached down and released his cock, still hard from watching you finger yourself. He hoisted you up with his strong arms and angled his hips towards you, nudging gently until he found just the right spot and sank into you, filling you completely with his thick girth in one thrust.

He started to fuck you hard and fast against the rough bark of the tree, his hips thrusting forwards as he held you up, your legs dangling mid air as his body against yours;

“Yes... William... harder!”

Only happy to oblige a low rumble could be heard in his throat as he fucked you even harder, the feeling of his cock plunging deep within you soon had you coming again, your cunt still sensitive from fingering yourself, and as you came with a scream your finger nails dug into his shoulders that you were clinging to. As you were basking in the glow of yet another orgasm you could feel William was almost there too, pulling out as his hips erratically jutted forwards, spraying his come over your stomach and thighs until he was spent.

As you both caught your breath a noise in the distance made you turn your head, quickly making yourselves descent before you made your way up the slope to where the horse was still patiently waiting, having happily nibbled the few brave winter shoots that had appeared on the trees where it was tied. Whilst you loaded the small picnic basket into the back of the wagon William tipped his hat to the oncoming carriage, smiling and waving at the ladies inside as they returned his greeting. As they passed you they smiled as well, and you could hear their mutterings that ‘Mr Buxton is such a charming young man’, not knowing that he’d just roughly fucked you like a sailor up against the tree after he’d watched you get yourself off brazenly in the open air.

The ride back to the Mansion was bumpy, but you laughed as you clung into William on the rough bits, so much so that eventually he had to tell you not to grab his thighs or else Cook would get an eyeful when he took the Damsons into the kitchen.

As the mansion came into view you cleared your throat;

“You know William... you don’t have you... you know... pull out next time...”

He glanced at you;

“Pepper... i’m not ready to be a father just yet...”

“No you don’t understand, i take a mixture of herbs and barks in a tea each morning, its an old recipe, it keeps me as i am in that moment... without child”

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked at you, before finally his lips curled into a grin;

“So i could fuck you on your knees as i spank that peachy bottom of yours before emptying my load deep within that juicy cunt of yours?”

You nodded, glancing down at his crotch and started to giggle;

“Any more of that talk and you’ll have to wait before you go see Cook”

He cleared his throat and turned back to the track, a frown on his face as he concentrated on thoughts other than what you’d just said.  Pulling the wagon to a halt outside the kitchen doorway you jumped down and opened the door, knowing that William would follow as he unloaded the harvest.

As expected Cook was ecstatic at the haul of Damsons you’d collected, thanking William for his help before he made his leave, tipping his hat to you both as you smiled and waved. The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing the fruit, taking the stones out and loading the large pans onto the stovetop. When you sat down to supper with Cook your feet were weary and your mind clouded with the activities of your day, and without realising you had a small smile on your lips.

“Miss Gardner...” Cooks quiet voice made you look up

“Yes Cook?”

“Can i just say something... i know that Mr Buxton is a charming young fellow, but just be careful with him... its always the innocent looking ones you know can be trouble...”

You nodded, if only she knew...

 

 


	3. Part 3

After Darkness Falls – Part 3

After your little sojourn in the woods with William and his suggestion on the return wagon ride back to the mansion, you had high hopes for a repeat performance; however over the coming days you found your trips to the woods to forage somewhat solitary. The few times you did see him was in passing whilst you were in the kitchen with Cook, either over breakfast or as you returned from your days hard work.

You had managed to harvest the last of the Crab-apples, to which cook was delighted with the surprise haul when you returned after a rather cold and miserable day, soaked to the skin and your teeth chattering when you finally sought out the warmth of the kitchens fire. Draping your cloak over a chair nearby to dry it out, you held your frozen palms to the glowing flames, finally able to feel your fingers as the chill ebbed away. Glancing up to the large window that stood above the dresser you saw that the evening sky had already grown dark, winter soon to reach its longest day as the solstice grew nearer.  As Cook busied herself with the Crab-apples you remained in your spot, finally turning the chair so you could sit by the hearth, pulling your wet boots off so that you could dry your stockinged feet.

“You’ll singe that silk if you get any closer”

At the sound of Lord Sharpe’s voice you sprung up, trying your best to curl your toes so that they were hidden by your skirts;

“I’m so sorry Lord Sharpe, it won’t happen again”

He smiled kindly;

“Miss Gardner, if you are soaked then you are more than welcome to warm your toes by the fire. Perhaps even a warm bath would do you good?”

“Oh... umm...”

You were suddenly aware that to bathe you would have to drag the tin bath from the outhouse into your cottage and fill it with water by hand, the small bathroom within your lodgings somewhat lacked the facilities that the large Mansion offered. As if sensing your reluctance Lord Sharpe lowered his voice;

“Miss Gardner, I meant you are more than welcome to use the hot running water in the main house” he glanced over to where Cook had disappeared into the pantry and out of earshot; “The house is so huge that many of the facilities aren’t used to their full potential...”

“Well thank you Lord Sharpe, that is very kind of you. Normally I would have said no, but after my efforts today I feel that the chill has well and truly set into my bones, and a warm bath would be more than welcome”

“Then its settled!” he said cheerfully as he stood straight, holding his hands behind his back and puffing out his chest, the old brocade of his waistcoat stretching over his torso as he rocked back on his heels;

“I can perhaps give you the tour after supper if you are not too weary?”

Before you could answer the sound of Cook returning to the room made you both turn, noticing that she had her arms full of supplies. Both of you rushed to help her as she struggled to keep hold of everything, laying the items onto the large kitchen table. Lord Sharpe held one small jar in his large hand;

“Cinnamon? I didn’t realise we had any of that?”

Cook took it from him as she pulled the lid from the jar, taking out one of the wooden sticks before snapping it in two and dropping it into the bubbling pan of stewing fruit on the Aga’s top;

“It’s one of the oldest spices we have, I use it sparingly but thought it would go well with the Crab-apples Miss Gardner found today”

Lord Sharpe turned to you, a smile on his face;

“Oh yes, you did mention those, well done!” he went over to the bubbling pan and started to stir the pot, intrigued by the concoction that was stewing within; “It smells wonderful Mrs Andrews!”

She was busying herself with a large side of Gammon that had been roasting throughout the day, carving thick slices from it with a skill many butchers would be proud of;

“Well if you finally fancy having some supper Lord Sharpe, I can prepare a tray for you?”

“If you don’t mind Mrs Andrews I would like to join the two of you here in the kitchen tonight? The fire in the dining room is unlit and it is much warmer in both temperature and welcome in here”

Soon you found yourself sitting around the large table, ravenously tucking into the meal that Cook had prepared, the spiced Crab-apple going with the Gammon perfectly, and after demolishing seconds and thirds your hunger was finally sated. Resting back in your chair you happily patted your stomach, only remembering that your guest for the evening was gentry and your employer. Bolting upright you apologised;

“Sorry!”

“It’s more than alright Miss Gardner, in fact I’m pretty much in the same position myself” he grinned as he leant back, patting his own flat stomach contentedly.

Cook got to her feet and started to clear away the dishes, you rising to you feet to assist before she shooed you away;

“No my pet, you relax. And if I heard correctly Lord Sharpe offered you the use of the hot water earlier?” she grinned and raised an eyebrow at her employer.

“You are completely correct, as always Mrs Andrews. And nothing gets past you, does it?” he met her smile with a cheeky smirk.

“Correct Lord Sharpe. Miss Gardner has worked her socks off this past week and as the barometer in the hall says storms and rain for tomorrow I will not be needing her to report for any duties in the morning, so she deserves some time to relax”

“You are absolutely right Mrs Andrews”

Lord Sharpe rose and stood next to you, holding out his arm for you to hold before he led the way into the hall, walking slowly so that your much shorter legs could keep up with his long strides. It was probably the ale that had been served with dinner that was making the pair of you slightly more familiar with each other than what was socially acceptable, but soon you had been given the tour of the ground floor and were making your way upstairs;

“Along here are my chambers, my workshop and what-not” Lord Sharpe led you past an ornate door which you presumed led to his bedroom; “And here we have the guest bath chamber. Would you like me to show you how the plumbing is configured? It can be a bit tricky to get the right mix of hot and cold...”

You nodded, watching as his long fingers twiddled with the faucets until a heady steam was filling the room. He stepped over a large cupboard in the corner;

“In here you will find everything that you need, robes and replacement... garments...” he paused as he looked at you, swallowing as he referred to a change of clothing for you; “And in the basket on the side you will find soaps and salts for the water. Feel free to use as much as you like, it’s been a while since we’ve had anyone use the guests quarters so there is plenty”

You nodded and thanked him, watching as he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Quickly adding a few salts to the deep bath you stripped before shutting the faucet off, climbing into the hot water and letting out a deep sigh of pleasure as you did so.

It was truly heavenly, the scented salts had foamed up and the surface of the water was now covered by a thick layer of bubbles, and with the depth of the bath the water came up to your chin once you slid down a little. The aches and chills of your hard working day started to ebb away and you found yourself relaxing for the first time since you arrived at the Sharpe Estate. Inevitably your thoughts turned to William, and you wondered what had changed, he seemed to be busy all the time at the moment, but you couldn’t stop yourself as your hand found its way to your thigh, stroking at the soft flesh before it found your cunt, and soon your fingers were working along your puffed lips. With your head leant back against the high back of the bath you didn’t hear the soft click of the door, and it was only when you heard a gentle thud did you look up;

“I’m so sorry Miss Gardner!”

It was Lord Sharpe, and he had dropped the bundle of towels he had been holding, suddenly spinning around to avert his gaze. You watched him as he stood fidgeting on the spot, yet didn’t answer him immediately, instead you waited for him to grow curious, and when he finally glanced over his shoulder you grinned back;

“Please Lord Sharpe, there is no need to apologise” you licked your lips when you saw him start to turn towards you; “But if you could close the door, there is a bit of a draught coming in”

You smiled to yourself as he got the hint and closed the door, with him still on the inside of the door rather than leaving the room;

“Could you please pass me one of the towels, I was almost done anyway”

As he held the large soft cloth up for you, he closed his eyes to avert his gaze whilst you rose out of the water, yet you couldn’t help but to catch his words as he quietly muttered to himself;

“You looked about halfway there to me...”

Letting out a little snort as you tried to suppress your laughter, he turned back, his cheeks now flushed where his tongue had been loosened by the drink at dinner;

“Oh, I’m so sorry Miss Gardner; I guess I didn’t just think that”

“No... No you didn’t. But please, call me Pepper”

He handed you another towel so you could dry your hair;

“Only if you call me Thomas”

This time he did make to leave, opening the cupboard door on his way out of the room;

“Feel free to take whatever you need, some of the items might be a little dated, but I’m sure they will be fit for purpose” he nodded over his shoulder; “If you would like to join me in the study for an aperitif once you’re done you would be more than welcome”

Nodding you watched as he stepped out of the door, and soon you were rummaging through the garments that were available for you to use. Finding some silk stockings you pulled them on, the feel of the once expensive weave rather sensuous against your skin. As you delved deeper into the cupboard you came upon a very old fashioned but perfectly fit for purpose day robe, one with multiple layers yet still wrapped around your body, doubling over your front with ties to the side, plus a wide satin belt to cinch you in at the waist. Smoothing down the dark red frills around the neckline you saw that it showed a fair amount of your cleavage, but you had never been one to shy away from hiding the obvious. Just as you were closing the door you spied a pair of ballet pumps, slipping them onto your feet before you made your way into the hallway, trying to figure out which room was Lord Sharpe’s study. Just as you were wondering this you heard a door open and his messy curls appear around the door;

“Pepper...”

Smiling you stepped into the room, looking around in wonder at the book lined walls, the table with all manner of contraptions and tools on. He stood by a large globe, lifting the top half of the sphere to reveal a hidden drinks cache;

“Brandy?”

“Oh that would be lovely, thank you Thomas”

You settled down at one end of the velvet sofa next to the fireplace, watching as he poured two large drinks, passing one to you as he set his own on a small table beside the other end of the sofa;

“Whilst I remember...” he quickly went to the bookcase, scanning the shelves until he found what he was looking for; “Ah-ha! Here, there is a book I have been meaning to show you...”

He excitedly came and sat next to you, opening the pages as he shuffled close and pointed to one particular diagram;

“I hadn’t realised that I had this text until I stumbled upon it a couple of days ago, it’s a woodman’s instruction guide, and you mentioned that you could weave the basket nets for fish, but I wondered if this would be any use?”

You looked at the page and at the intricate basket work instructions for a Crayfish trap, leaning forwards you reached for the book, Thomas passing it to you as you rested it on your knees, crossing your legs as you studied the instructions, unaware that your robe had slipped apart and you were now showing a considerable amount of your stockinged leg, exposed well over the knee as you ran your fingers over the pages, reading the details. It was only as you finished and glanced up did you see Thomas staring; the pale silk of the stocking glinting in the firelight, and as he instinctively wet his lips, his pink tongue darting out.

Whether it was the Brandy or just your bold nature, you closed the book and rested back against the cushions, watching Thomas’s face until he met your gaze;

“Tell me Thomas, do you get lonely up here on your own every night?”

He smiled bashfully;

“Am I that transparent?”

 “No, it’s just human nature. You spend all day locked away on your own, and by the evenings the rest of the household are retiring to their chambers is the only time I see you emerge” squeezing his hand a little you let your thumb run over the top of his wrist; “We all crave company Thomas”

He went to lean forwards, your actions mirroring his own until he suddenly stopped;

“Should we... I wouldn’t want to tarnish your reputation...”

“As yet Lord Sharpe, I have no reputation to live up to... at least not here in the Cranford Parish”

You lifted his hand and pressed it against your cheek, cradling it with your own as his thumb gently caressed your skin, his touch soft and timid. Leaning forwards you finally caught his lips with your own, the kiss delicate and tentative. He tasted of Apple and Brandy, and as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against your own, you could feel his breath upon your skin. Watching as he sat back against the sofa’s cushions, he wrapped one arm under your knees and the other behind your back until he was able to lift you, placing you sideways across his lap with your legs bent over the side, one of his hands resting on your far hip, the other holding you close as it wrapped around your shoulders.

Tracing your own fingers over his cheek, you felt how smooth his skin was, pale from all his time hidden away during the daylight hours. You noticed how long his dark eyelashes were, framing his beautiful green eyes as they stared at you with wonder. Running your thumb over his lips he caught it with his mouth, sucking gently on it, flattening his tongue against the pad of it. Pulling it out gently he grinned at you, a sparkle in his eyes as he leant forwards and captured your lips for a kiss, this time deeper and more passionate, his tongue seeking entry as you willing granted it.

His hand had left your hip and was working its way up around your waist and up your torso, deftly pulling the satin tie at your waist and opening your robe to expose your heavy breasts. Reaching out he caught one in his large hand, weighing it in his palm as his long fingers danced feather light touches around the curve of it, his thumb rubbing over your nipple as it peaked beneath his touch. Finally breaking the kiss you were left a little breathless, and as you watched he lowered his head to your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth as his hand remained on the other.

Shifting beneath you slightly you could feel his cock hardening within the fine fabric of his trousers, the thin material doing nothing to hide his arousal. As you started to writhe on his lap he let out a loan groan, the sound shooting straight to your core and you could feel yourself getting wet. Winding your fingers through his dark curls you cradled his head, moaning to his touch as his tongue swiped along the side of your breast.

Suddenly his arm was hooked under your knees and around your back, lifting you as he stood. Clinging to his shoulders you searched his face for an explanation, only greeted with a kind smile and bright eyes as he stepped towards the door to his bedroom.

Once in the cool room he laid you on the soft mattress before quickly lighting the candles that stood on the table, the faint glow illuminating the room and the large canopy that hung over the massive bed. Watching as he loosened his cravat, pulling the silk from his neck and carefully folding it, his fingers then went to his shirt. Shuffling forwards on the bed until you were able to swing your legs over the end of it, you stood in front of him, your hands covering his;

“Please... let me...”

He simply nodded, watching as your delicate fingers released each ivory button, exposing his smooth chest and toned stomach. Slipping your fingers into the waistband of his trousers to tug the thin material of his shirt loose you felt his breath hitch in his throat. Whilst you struggled to pull his shirt from his tall frame, he helped you until it was also cast aside neatly. Looking down at you he bit his lip nervously, his fingers shaking as he pulled the ties of your gown, parting the crimson silks until you were exposed to him;

“Pepper... you are simply... stunning”

Letting the robe fall to the floor around your feet, you stood looking in wonder as Thomas dropped to his knees, nuzzling against your soft stomach before pressing his lips to your flesh, leaving a trail of wet kisses over your abdomen as his hands rested on your bare thighs, his fingers tracing over the lace tops of your stockings. Your hands found their way to his head and you stroked his hair from his face, your eyes meeting as he sought permission;

“Please Thomas...”

With a look of contentment on his face he gently buried his face between your thighs, inhaling your sweet scent as he pressed his lips to your mound. Settling on his knees as he spread them further apart, he took hold of your right leg, lifting it slightly until you were able to crook it over his shoulder, exposing yourself to him. His warm breath on your sensitive cunt sent shivers to your spine and even more moisture to pool between your legs.

“So beautiful...” his fingers stroked along your folds;

“Like the petals of a delicate flower...” he kissed each side once;

“Its scent should be savoured...” more kisses;

“And it can finally open to reveal the beauty and sweet nectar within”

He dragged his wide tongue the length of your slit, tasting you fully before suckling on your clit, and in your prone position you could do nothing to stop his hand as it gently stroked the curve of your buttock and gently circled your tight entrance, slipping one finger in agonisingly slowly as he gently lapped at your clit.

Soon you found yourself grinding your hips against Thomas’s face, his tongue reaching every spot possible and more, his ministrations delicate and gentle as you continued to beg for more until that final moment, and as he felt you starting to tense he slipped a second finger into you alongside the first, the trigger for your release as you gushed over his face and hand, your fingers entwined in his hair as you cried out. When you could finally take no more you pushed his head away;

“Thomas... Please... no more!”

Letting out a low chuckle he slowly lifted your leg from his shoulder and got to his feet, wrapping his warm arms around your naked body before he pulled you flush with his own naked torso, kissing you deeply whilst you could still taste yourself on his lips. Pulling back from him you smiled with a wicked gleam in your eyes, your hands trailing down his stomach until they reached his waistband. He watched with baited breath as you slowly released the top button and reached your hand in, taking hold of his hard cock as you let his trousers fall to the floor. You made to kneel down but he caught you before you could do so;

“No, not tonight... tonight you are the one who will be served by me”

His voice entranced you, letting him lay you back upon the covers before you shuffled up the bed. He grinned at you as he shed the rest of his clothing, no longer caring to fold it before he reached for the covers, pulling them from beneath you before he climbed up the bed and settled between your legs, pulling the covers over your bodies.

“Pepper, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered. You have this fire within you that makes me want to worship you”

As he spoke he lay kisses along your shoulders and neck, his weight pressing against you as his crotch pressed against your own, his thick cock resting against your stomach as he pulled his knees wide, rocking against your core as he pulled your arms high against the pillows.;

“Will you let me make love to you my darling Pepper?”

You let out a little whimper, it had been an age since you’d had a lover so kind and gentle;

“Thomas, please, I need you tonight. You can have me any way you wish”

He dragged his tongue up the side of your neck as he nibbled at your earlobe;

“Then I will make this last, I will draw your pleasure out so long that you see stars”

He angled his hips slightly and was soon rubbing his hard shaft along your slit, the friction of it against your clit turning that coil within you so you were soon writhing, your hips taking on a life of their own as his mouth continued to torture you in the most delicious way possible. He continued his rocking against you and pushed himself up so he could take both of your tits in his hands, pushing them together before running his tongue between them. Burying his head in your cleavage he was soon alternating between nipples as he licked and sucked at your flesh, never stopping the friction between your legs until you were coming again, clawing at the sheets as you cried out his name over and over.

He finally slowed his efforts, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he gazed down at you;

“Do you have any idea how amazing you look when you come?”

Not paying a lot of notice to his words you simply reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to a heated kiss before finally responding;

“Will you now _please_ fuck me Thomas?”

“My darling, I only want to please you tonight”

“Well it would please me an awful lot if I could feel that beautiful cock of yours inside me”

“I am here to serve your every wish darling”

As he spoke he reached down and placed his cock at your entrance, taking a deep breath before he painstakingly slowly pushed into you, so slowly that you could feel every ridge and vein as he stretched your velvet walls. Your body pulsed around him as he continued to slide in until you felt that soft touch of his heavy balls resting against your buttocks;

“Are you ok Pepper?”

“Oh god Thomas, Yes!”

“It’s not too much?”

“No, you’re perfect”

You were breathless with desire, reaching up to push an errant curl from his forehead as you felt stretched and filled by him.

“Pepper...” he rested his head against your shoulder as he took a deep breath; “You’re so tight, you feel divine... are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Thomas, please, you feel amazing and I can assure you that you are not hurting me... please make love to me...”

Kissing you full on the lips he started to slowly roll his hips, sliding into you before his hips rose again, only to repeat at an achingly slow pace. Your body was quivering around his girth and you soon found your legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist, his hand straying to your naked hip as he fucked you slowly and tenderly. His lips made contact with that sensitive spot on your neck where it met your collar bone and it had your back arching with pleasure, one hand on his lower back as the other found its way to his head, winding your fingers into his dark curls as he never relented with his sweet torture.

You could feel yourself climbing again and as you started to reach that final peak Thomas propped himself up on his hands, a beautiful smile on his lips as he thrust into you in excruciatingly deep strokes. Finally your orgasm crashed over you, your cries mixing with his as you felt his cock spasm within your cunt, emptying himself deep within you as you clung to him. When his arms finally gave out he lay on top of you as you stroked his back, your bodies still joined together as one as each of you still felt shudders through the link, echoes of your orgasms not letting you forget any time soon of the sweet pleasure you had given each other.

Finally Thomas gently lifted his hips, pulling out of you before lying beside you, pressing a kiss to the corner of your shoulder as his fingertips danced over your stomach. He gently pressed his lips to yours; kissing you softly before wrapping his arm around your stomach and pulling you close, wrapping his warm body around you. Unintelligible words were coming from his lips as he muttered to himself, his eyes fluttering shut as the room grew dark.

As the last of the candles extinguished itself you decided to stay put, it had been many years since you had shared a bed with anyone for a night, and you knew come morning things would change and you would have to go back to being servant and employer, as you felt your eyelids drooping you knew you were an early riser, making a mental note to slip out quietly before Thomas woke. Your last coherent thought was of one of what the next day held, wondering if the dynamic of the household would change at all, and not realising that the person farthest from your thoughts would soon be making his way back into them sooner than you thought.


	4. Part 4

After Darkness Falls – Part 4

You awoke to the feeling of a large hand wrapping itself around your ankle and shaking it violently, a gruff voice making you suddenly sit up, wrenching your leg away from its grasp.

“Get up you little harlot”

Squinting at the pale light of morning you were finally able to focus on a pair of pale blue eyes that burnt with anger, blonde curls that were rather unruly atop Williams head.

“What the hell is your problem?”

He looked down at you;

“You are, wasn’t I enough for you? You decide to sleep your way through the household? Looking for a promotion?”

If you were a weaker sort this would have had you in tears by now, but you were made of stronger stuff, the vitriol rising within you as you threw the covers back and stood before him in just the silk stockings you’d been given the previous night;

“Not enough for me? You’ve been ignoring me for the past two weeks! So much for wanting to do it again, you were just empty promises. At least Thomas knows how to treat a woman!”

You stepped forward and jabbed your finger harshly at his chest, causing him to step back as you advanced on him;

“And another thing, since when did we make any promises to each other? Since when did I become your woman? You swan around this place like you bloody well own it, whilst Thomas is hidden away doing god knows what all day. Its time you learnt some bloody manners!”

William stood in the middle of the room, his jaw agape as you bent down and pulled on the red satin robe you’d been wearing the previous evening, flinging the door open as you stomped along the hallway and down the stairs, making your way outside into the howling wind and rain that Cook had threatened would come, ducking your head low as you ran across the cobblestones to your little cottage.

You slammed the door behind you, letting out a loud huff of exasperation as you slid the blot across to lock it. It was only once your eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the room did you spot the large pile of Willow twigs that lay on the stone tiles near to the sink, and the book that Thomas had promised you the previous evening, a small folded note on top of it;

 _Pepper,_  
I’m sorry to leave you so early but I had matters that took away from the mansion today. I hope you don’t find me too forward with leaving the guide and some Willow in your lodgings; you seemed very interested in the basket designs last night.  
Your kind servant  
TS

Smiling to yourself you tucked the note into the book and laid it upon the mantelpiece, before setting about piling kindling in the hearth to start a fire to warm your lodgings, you had a feeling you’d be there for the rest of the day. Plus Thomas was correct, you were intrigued about the new basket designs and were eager to get started, however first you would have a wash and change your clothing, the need to feel fresh having greater desire to you right now.

Many hours later you were sat by the fire in the comfortable chair, your fingers working hard on the supple Willow shoots as you glanced back and forth at the book you had propped up on the little stool, occasionally stopping to sip your special tea. Deep in thought the quiet knock at the door went unnoticed until it was followed a minute or so later by a slightly louder one. Setting the half finished basket aside before peering out of the little window to see who was at the door. When you saw his hunched over form trying to protect himself from the driving rain you frowned a little before sliding the bolt and opening the door;

“You’d best come in before you catch your death a cold”

William took his hat off and bowed down to step in the low doorway, mimicking the way Thomas had entered on your first night on the Sharpe Estate. As he stood dripping on the flagstone tiles you held out your hand;

“You coat, its soaked”

Without a word he took it off and handed it to you, watching as you lifted the basket you’d already finished, standing it on end so that you could drape the sodden coat over it and dry it in front of the fire. Turning back to him you saw that it wasn’t just rain on his face, his eyes were red and there was still one rivulet running down his cheek, he dropped to his knees before you;

“I’m sorry Pepper; I never meant to hurt you”

You turned away;

“But you did...”

“And I’m a fool for doing so. It was my actions alone that pushed you into the arms of another...”

You turned, this time it was your eyes burning with anger;

“William you are a fool if you think that after one sordid fumble in the woods and the two weeks of nothing I would wait around. I am not that sort of woman”

Looking up meekly at you he nervously ran his fingers around the brim of his soaked hat;

“Pepper, I completely understand...”

“No William, you do not...” You snatched that hat from his hands and lay it carefully on the hearth, making sure it was protected by stray sparks by the fire guard; “Sit down”

It was not a request, it was an order. Watching as he folded himself into the soft chair by the fireside, you paced back and forth before finally turning to him;

“William, when I said I am not that sort of woman I meant it. I am unlike any other maid or floozy you’ve ever met. I have my own desires and needs... that have to be sated”

He went to speak but with one look from your fierce eyes he closed his mouth silently as you continued;

“I chose to come to the Sharpe Estate as I knew it was remote enough to allow be to indulge in these needs. The needs that drive us all whether we want to admit it or not. With Thomas busy all day and you in your quarters by night, I was left with very little choice...”

You finally finished pacing, standing on the spot as you looked at William where he sat;

“Are you done?”

“Yes”

“Then come over here and sit on my lap”

He sat back in the chair, his hands on the sides as you pulled your skirts up a little so you could place your knees either side of his, immediately pressing your lips to his as you kissed him ravenously. As your fingers entwined through his still wet curls you ground your core against his crotch, feeling him harden beneath you. His hand found its way between your thighs and he smiled into the kiss;

“Do you ever wear knickers?”

“Do you ever wear underpants?” you replied, pressing small kisses to his neck as your nimble fingers worked on his cravat and collar, pulling them off and casting them aside.

His fingers ran the length of your slit, drawing out your wetness as he rubbed a slick finger against your clit, making you writhe against his hand. When he pulled it away you let out a little whimper, and watched as he brought his hand to your lips;

“Taste yourself...”

Taking hold of his hand you slowly slipped each of his fingers into your mouth, sucking each one in turn before pressing a kiss to his palm. He pulled his hand from your grasp, holding onto your bottom as he quickly stood;

“Oh!”

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he made his way to the narrow staircase, carrying you up the small steps to your bedroom before setting you to your feet on the small bedside rug. You both started to pull at the others clothing, his shirt and your pinafore dress hitting the floor at the same time, his breeches soon following as did your petticoat. You went to roll down your stockings but his hands caught yours;

“No. Leave those on...”

You smirked at him as you climbed onto the bed, pulling the old eiderdown aside as you watched him rid himself of the last of his clothing, admiring how his thick cock stood proud, bobbing slightly as he walked to the bed and climbed on.

He knelt at the foot of the bed and took hold of your ankle, lifting it up until he could press kisses up to your knee, then proceeding further along the top ridge of your thigh. You let out a little groan of disappointment as he made his way past your cunt and started to press kisses to your stomach, the soft flesh warm against his cool lips. He settled his hips between your thighs, his cock pressing against your core as he took hold of your breasts, sucking on each nipple in turn before his lips finally found yours, kissing you deeply as his passion took over.

He ravenously kissed and sucked his way down your neck, biting into your collarbone and grinning as you keened against him as he did so, your fingers winding into his curls as he started to rock his pelvis against yours;

“Are you ready? Do you want it?”

“Please William...”

“Get onto your knees and hold onto the bed frame, it’s time to teach you a lesson...”

He shifted so you could wriggle around, settling with your knees wide apart as you gripped onto the carved wood of the bed frame. Looking over your shoulder you couldn’t help but to wriggle your bottom, grinning at William who wore a serious look on his face. Without a word he slid his hand between your legs and started to rub it along your slit, covering your folds in your juices before holding his hand up for you to see in the faint light;

“See how wet you are? There’s a fire within you that needs to be stoked”

He slid his hand over his hard cock, coating it with your wetness before he lined himself up with your cunt, thrusting in deep in one go as you squealed at the intrusion. Resting within you he started to slowly rotate his hips, stirring within you as he hit every spot possible deep within your womb. Growing impatient you tried to push back, but were stopped when his hand left your hip and wrapped itself around your throat, pulling you back until your body was flush with his own, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke with a low growl;

“This is for me; I will fuck you senseless until you forget about _him_ ”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

His hands flew around your body until he was gripping onto your tits, and as he started to fuck you hard from behind he clung onto the soft orbs whilst he ploughed your depths from behind, his stomach slapping against your buttocks with each thrust. He started to speed up his thrusts, yet didn’t seem to be anywhere near his peak, instead he was fucking you with an animalistic passion, his groans becoming louder and louder.

When his hips started to piston into you and his groans became a roar you reached under your pillow and grasped at the short handled scythe, glancing out of the window you knew it was time.

You felt him fall away from you and as you turned you could see him coming, his seed spilling from him as his eyes looked panicked and scared. His body still spasming he fell to the floor, holding up his hand to you as his body was wracked with the change;

“No Pepper! You have to run!”

You stood slowly, standing on the mat as you watched Williams body go through the change, ignoring his plea’s to leave him be, to save yourself from the monster he was about to become. As the faint light faded you looked down at the shivering body on the mat and at that moment you knew you’d come to the right place, the form curled into the foetal position at your feet.

Suddenly a knock at the door startled you, the voice that following one that was unfamiliar;

“Miss Gardner? It’s Constable Brown... from the village...”

Pulling on the crimson robe you still had from the previous night you quickly made your way downstairs, tying it at your waist before opening the door and sliding the scythe into the many folds and layers of your gown, before peering through the gap;

“Yes? May I help you?”

“Miss Gardner... there’s been another attack... we’re to search the property... everyone needs to be accounted for... for both their safety and that of others”

The older gentleman glanced behind you, his stern gaze telling you that he was going to be coming in whether you liked it or not, and the firm hand he had planted on the door told you that it was happening now.

As he stepped in he paused, his eyes going to the staircase as he took off his hat and bowed slightly when you heard footsteps on the wooden boards;

“Lord Sharpe...”

 

 


	5. Part 5 - Finale

After Darkness Falls – Part 5

You glanced around as you saw Thomas coming down the stairs, his shirt open at the neck and unbuttoned at the wrists, tucked into the brown work trousers that William had worn when he arrived.

“Constable Brown...”

“I’m sorry for the interruption Lord Sharpe... we weren’t to know that you were... err...here”

“Who is it, what happened in the village?”

“Another maid Sir, we found her body this afternoon”

You listened intently as the two men spoke quickly, Thomas nodding as the details were given to him freely. The body had been found after she had been missing for three days, her remains found floating in the small brook that ran through the wood that you had visited with William, and it was the mention of his name that brought your attention back to the two men’s conversation;

“Lord Sharpe, we will need to know the whereabouts of the rest of your staff...”

“Yes... Yes of course” he cleared his throat as he glanced at quickly; “Well, Mrs Andrews will be in her lodgings...”

Constable Brown interrupted Thomas;

“Its Mr Buxton we’re more interested in...”

As Thomas faltered with his reply you stepped in;

“He’s gone to Manchester, to get more willow for the fishing baskets to see us through the winter...”

You motioned to the half finished basket that lay by the fireside, stepping over and picking it up lightly;

“There is no willow on the estate, so Lord Sharpe sent him with the wagon”

Thomas glanced at you, a slight look of puzzlement on his face but he kept it hidden as he turned back to the Constable;

“Yes; Manchester... for the willow...”

The Constable looked from Thomas to you and back again, before he tipped his hat;

“Right you are Sir”

He turned to leave, his mouth opening to say something more, but thought better of it, bowing his head once more before he closed the door behind him.

In the darkness you were left alone with Thomas, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion;

“Pepper...?”

“Thomas, you’d best sit down. I’ll make you some tea”

He sat in the chair by the fireside and idly poked at the embers of the logs that had long since burnt away, finally dropping to his knees and tending to the fire to get it going again. You watched out of the corner of your eye as you made the tea – your special tea – and poured it into a cup for him. Handing it to Thomas you watched as he wrapped his cold hands around the warm china, sipping the hot liquid as he contemplated his words;

“Pepper... who _are_ you?”

“I am a hunter” you pulled the small stool away from the fireside and sat on it, next to Thomas; “I had heard of the attacks here in Cranford, and my employer decided to offer my services. He suspected that the village folk here wouldn’t be aware of what was happening, but we knew the signs”

“The signs of what?”

“That this was the work of a Cigna”

“A what?”

“A Cigna. It’s an ancient breed, half human half beast. The bloodlines have been watered down over the years with crossbreeding with humans, but they are a form of werewolf... except they are dangerous during the day rather than the night, it’s the sun that drives them”

“And... this is what... what I am?”

You searched for the right words before finally resting your hand on top of his;

“Partly, but you are not pure blood”

“How... how do you know this?”

“Because of who you are during the daylight”

Thomas looked back at the flames, sipping his tea; “I only remember parts of what William does during the day... but I recall nothing of these attacks...”

“That’s because it wasn’t you”

He looked up at you suddenly; “It wasn’t?”

“No... There is another here, a pureblood. One that is old and knows how to hide in daylight hours. But I have spotted the signs...”

“Who? Who is it?”

“It’s your mother”

Thomas looked shocked for a moment;

“My mother?”

“Or more to the point, William’s mother. He is who she claims as a son. She is an old breed, can hide herself in plain sight”

“I’m not following...”

“Mrs Andrews...”

“Cook? How?”

“My father was tracking her over three decades ago, but he lost the trail, he’d spotted the signs and had she was last seen when she’d briefly worked as a maid at the town apartments of a wealthy merchant...”

“My father...”

You nodded;

“You were heir to the Sharpe fortune, and as Lady Sharpe – the woman you believed to be your mother – was unable to become with child, the Sharpe’s took in Miss Andrews, adopting you at birth and employing her within the household as your wet nurse. Yet she couldn’t cope with the jealously of seeing Lady Sharpe hold you, and she was her first victim”

You gently rubbed his hand, knowing that he’d thought he’d grown up without a mother, when in fact his mother had been in the house all along.

“Once you reached puberty it was when you started to change; when you would become the wild and unruly William during the day, and go back to being the quiet and thoughtful Thomas by night. That was why she started to cut your hair to keep it short; it was harder to spot the changes that way. In essence you are identical in every way... I can assure you that in every sense of the word”

Thomas’s lips curled into the smallest smile when he knew what you meant, intimately;

“So when my father passed away...”

“Cook had been slowly poisoning him, knowing that he would never take her back as a lover as he mourned his wife too much. You believed your father died of consumption? I’m afraid not. As she had to then venture into town she just started calling herself ‘Mrs’ as it was more respectable than a middle aged ‘Miss’ you see”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I have not been idle in my time here at the Sharpe Estate. Being light footed allowed me to search the mansion during the day when ‘William’ would be out and Cook was busy. The house would be empty and she always believed I was out in the woods. She kept journals...”

“And the maids...?”

“Jealousy. She was afraid that William would fall in love and leave her”

“We have to stop her!”

He sprung up from his seat before swaying a little. Standing in front of him you gently pushed him back into the chair;

“You’re going to need to sit for a while... the tea...”

“What have you put in my tea?!”

“Calm down... it’s the same tea I drink... it’s a home brew of hazel bark, juniper berries, and witch hazel, it stops the body going through any changes. With the solstice happening tomorrow morning I think it’s best if you remain like this – your true form – until I can deal with Mrs Andrews”

You topped his teacup up from the teapot before setting it on the side, checking Thomas’s forehead for any sign of a temperature before you quickly made your way upstairs to change. When you emerged a few minutes later Thomas’s jaw dropped when he saw you;

“Pepper...”

“Yes?” you asked absentmindedly as you tucked the scythe into the leather loop that hung from your belt, your leather trousers tight against your thighs and your boots laced to your knees. Pulling on the form fitting jacket you knew he was watching as you buttoned it, before reaching up and twisting your hair around in multiple twirls and securing it with two sharp ivory sticks. Very few men had seen you in your hunter’s uniform, and you knew that it was considered improper for a woman to wear such things.

Thomas stood, slowly walking to where you waited, gazing down at you with his intense green eyes;

“What can I do to help?”

“Can you shoot?”

“Pistol or rifle?”

“Either. Both”

“Very well, I have a good eye for a moving target”

“Then we’ll need to get to your gun room in the mansion, I will need you to be my backup”

Helping him into William’s coat you cautiously opened the door, peering out in the darkness. The rain had stopped but it was still blowing a gale across the courtyard. Sheltering Thomas the pair of you quickly ran across the cobblestones to the doorway of the mansion, rushing inside as the wind blew against you, and it took both of your strengths to push the door closed.

Throughout the night you worked together, knowing that your target would be sleeping soundly ready for the winter solstice in a few hours. You knew she would attack.

As the sky started to lighten the wind still blew, the last few leaves that had held onto the tree branches were coming loose and spiralling up to the roof of the mansion. The full moon high in the sky illuminated the grounds around the building, yet with the swaying bushes it was impossible to guess where she would appear from, you needed to narrow the field.

In the kitchen you found the chickens she’d slaughtered the night before, hung by their feet as their bodies drained of blood into the pot below. The dark liquid still not congealed as you lifted it, carrying it to the front door. Nodding to Thomas he opened the door, stepping aside as you emptied the bowls contents over the front steps to the mansion;

“It’s almost dawn. She’ll be here soon; the blood will draw her in. She won’t be able to suppress the change today, what with the full moon and the winter solstice happening”

“What do you need me to do?”

You gazed up at Thomas; he wore a worried look on his face;

“I need you up high, I will handle the fight, but should the worst happen I will need you to end this” nodding to the pistol he held in his hand.

At that moment the wind picked up again, blowing strong against you as you braced your feet on the floor. The sky was getting even lighter and you knew she was coming. Appearing on the horizon her body was starting to turn, the change that the strongest day brought with it being the most painful. Quickly glancing up at Thomas where he stood on the landing you were glad to see the tea had taken affect, he was showing no signs of the change back to William.

Turning your attention back to the Cigna that was heading your way, you saw her start to break into a trot, her fingers curling into claws as her lower jaw descended and her fangs grew. Holding the scythe in your hand you pulled one of the ivory sticks from your hair and held it in your free hand, knowing that ivory could hurt it more than anything. She came charging at you, taking the steps to the mansion two at a time, quicker than you would have expected a woman of her advancing years to be able to do. With a roar she flew at you, and as you stepped aside you swung the scythe, catching her across the arm before she fell to the floor with a howl. As she clawed her way back to standing, her yellow eyes glared at you, her voice almost unrecognisable as she spat out her words;

“You! I knew you were up to something!”

“Cigna, you need to stop this. You are not leaving here alive this day.”

You didn’t get an answer; instead she flew at you, her claws digging into your shoulder through the leather of your jacket. As your scream rang out in the airy vestibule of the mansions main entrance you could hear Thomas’s shouts from above;

“Pepper!”

Looking up you could see him aiming the pistol, yet you continued to struggle with the beast, holding it by the forearm as it tried to lash out at you, wrestling with it as it snarled at you. Eventually you were able to pull up one knee and brace yourself against its body, pushing with your strong thighs and sending it flying back across the smooth tiles. As it skidded to a halt against the wooden dresser you sprung to your feet, holding the ivory stick with your good arm, the blood from the wound on your other shoulder now pouring down your arm to your wrist. Holding it high you grinned at the creature;

“Is this what you’re after? Blood?” you motioned your hand at it to come forward. Suddenly it pounced, launching itself at you again at a terrifying speed. Just at that moment you saw a figure at the main doorway, and as the creature reached you, you could hear the Constable’s shout. Taking your chance you plunged the ivory straight into the creature’s heart, the twin sounds of two gunshots firing in the room, and the world went dark.

~*~

“Wake up sleepy head”

Thomas’s voice started to rouse you from your slumber, the bright morning light made even brighter by the snow outside.

“What time is it?” you asked groggily

“A little after eight” he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to your lips; “Merry Christmas darling”

As you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer there was a knock at the door, followed by the sounds of two sets of little feet running across the floor, a voice following soon after;

“Lady Sharpe! Lord Sharpe! I’m so sorry, they just wouldn’t wait!”

Letting your husband fall to the side of you, you looked at your twin boys as they ran to the side of the bed, their little heads barely reaching the height of the mattress. With a skill learnt from being mother to twin fifteen months old boys you leant over and scooped the pair of them into your arms, pulling them onto the bed;

“And how are my two favourite little monsters doing?”

They both squealed and dived against you, giggling as they tried to scale your shoulders at the same time. Turning to their nanny you asked over their little bodies;

“Have they eaten yet?”

The maid shook her head;

“Not really. They found a couple of pieces of shortbread that they must have hidden from yesterday, but nothing of any significance”

Turning to your little angels you looked at their little faces;

“You want some breakfast?”

They grinned at you, both shouting at the same time;

“Oost!” “Eee’s”

“Toast and eggs?”

Nodding their heads eagerly you helped them off the bed, walking them to their nanny before you pulled on your robe. Passing with the formalities of being the Lady of the house, you took them each by the hand and slowly walked with them along the corridor, and only once you got to the stairs did their nanny take one from you so each of you could help them down the high staircase. As you passed through the entrance hallway your eyes instinctively went to the spot where the rug now lay over the tiles, stopping as you stared at it until their small voices broke your concentration;

“Mama! Mama!”

As your arm was tugged your child gave up and ran to his brother and their nanny, his desire for breakfast greater to him than waiting for you. It was only when you felt Thomas’s hands on your arms did you spring out of your trance.

“It’s been two years darling...”

“I know... but it still gives me the shivers whenever I pass over that spot”

He turned you until you were looking up into his beautiful green eyes;

“Pepper, you saved me from a half life. You brought new life to this old house. We have two beautiful sons that complete us”

He pressed his lips to your forehead before looking back to you;

“Those four days that you lay unconscious in my bed as the doctor tended to you were the longest I had ever known. Your tea that I found in your cottage kept me from changing, from forgetting, to be able to be with you as you woke on Christmas Day two years ago”

You looked down at the floor;

“I never did get you a present that year”

He grinned at you;

“Well, the present came about 9 months later...”

“Only because you drank all my tea!” you grinned back at him.

He gazed down at you, his love for you showing in his expression;

“And I suppose thanks to my ineptness at making tea I managed to almost overdose on it. What has it been, 17 months since I stopped drinking it?”

You nodded your head, knowing that the tea you’d brewed as a contraceptive could have a permanent affect on some people, glad that it had done so with Thomas.

“Yes... about the tea...”

Thomas looked at you, wondering what you were getting at, until you took his hand and pressed it to your stomach;

“If I don’t start taking it at some point we’ll be overrun with offspring”

His face broke into a wide grin as he dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to your stomach, smoothing his hand over it where it had started to grow round and firm;

“Really? Another?”

You nodded;

“I’ve been tracking it, my calculations say about 3 months, it will be due around the Summer Solstice”

He stood up suddenly, grasping your hand and practically dragging you to the front breakfast room where your children were currently throwing toast at each other. Peering in the doorway he grinned at their nanny and the two maids that were now helping with the breakfast chaos;

“You ladies ok with the monsters for a while?”

They all turned and grinned at the pair of you, knowing that you both had a relaxed view on formalities in your household, and with it being Christmas day that usual social rules would not apply;

“Yes Sir!”

Closing the door just as you heard what sounded like a boiled egg hit the inside of it you both grinned at each other before you set off for the stairs at a running pace, making your way back to your bedroom – this time sliding the small latch on the door that locked it – before ripping your clothing from each other’s bodies.  Thomas lifted you in his arms and gently lay you on the soft covers, still warm from where you had woken not long before. As he crawled up your body he lay little kisses along your skin, stopping to press his lips all over your stomach. At that moment it gurgled loudly and he sprang up, looking at you as you laughed;

“It’s just my stomach... I’m hungry, it’s not her”

“Her? And we should get you something to eat...”

He went to get up but you caught him by his wrist, pulling him onto the mattress next to you;

“I’m hungry for something else right now... and I just have a feeling that it’s a girl”

“Well your instincts were right first time around... just the one this time?”

He smoothed his hand over your stomach as you watched him;

“I think so... I hope so!”

You leant forward and kissed him, feeling his hands stray to your breasts as he started to stroke them, his thumbs rubbing over your nipples, already starting to darken due to the pregnancy. Your hand strayed down his smooth stomach, winding your fingers through the thatch of curls before you grasped at his cock, almost at full tumescence, and with a few firm strokes of your wrist he was soon leaning into your touch. Breaking the kiss he went to say something, but his mouth clamped shut as he watched you push him onto his back, straddling his thighs as you held him at your cunt. Slowly sinking down you felt his thick cock stretch your tight walls, still after all this time and two children later you found you were left breathless with pleasure every time you made love.

“Oh darling, you feel amazing! You’re so tight!”

As he spoke his hands found their way to your breasts again, now swinging in front of his face as you started to ride him at a slow and leisurely pace, your hands finding their way to his torso to brace yourself as you could feel the onset of an orgasm starting already. When his hands left your breasts and started to gently stroke your stomach it was when you lost control, your body riding high on wave after wave of pleasure, and before you knew it you were watching as he came too, the intense feelings of your body around his too good to make it last any longer.

Your arms gave way and you found yourself lying atop of Thomas, your bodies still linked as he stroked your shoulders, pressing a kiss to your hair as you snuggled under his chin. Through the quiet of the house you heard the sound of those two pairs of tiny feet running along the corridor past your bedroom door, giggles and squeals sounding as the maids caught up with them. Thomas let out a little chuckle;

“They really are little monsters aren’t they?”

Propping yourself up on your elbows you grinned at him;

“Well, they get it from _your_ side of the family, not mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The recipe for the contraception ‘tea’ is completely made up, holds no merit in reality. Please do not attempt to make this tea to use it as a contraceptive, more than likely you’ll poison yourself.  
> 2) There is no such thing as a Cigna - its literally a bundle of letters i threw together to make up a mythical being.  
> 3) Their children are around 15 months based on Pepper conceiving pretty quickly after waking up on Christmas Day 2 years ago after being unconscious from a gunshot - Thomas and Constable Brown fired at the same time, one killed Mrs Andrews, the other got Pepper. With most twins they generally do not stay in gestation for the whole 9 months of pregnancy, and i am basing this on them being born at 8 months, this their age on Christmas Day.  
> 4) The winter solstice happens on 21st December.


End file.
